game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Playback
Playback is an independently developed first person shooter by ChronoZone Studios. It focuses entirely on multiplayer, with 1v1, 2v2, 3v3, and 2-6 player FFA gametypes. It plays similarly to other FPS games, but differentiates from other games thanks to it's Rewind mechanic. Rewind Mechanic The Rewind system is a simple mechanic that changes gameplay significantly. It occurs automatically 3-5 times a match (depending on gametype). Every time the mechanic activates, two things happen: #The world is reset and all players and AI are brought back to their spawns, starting another round #The players respawn with a new loadout, and their previous selves are replaced with AI, which will do exactly what the players did the previous round. Broken Link If the environment around an AI changes in a way that the AI cannot complete the action it was trying to do, it will break it's link, and react to the environment differently. Some examples of events that can cause a broken link include, but are not limited to: *It's walking path being obstructed by an object *It's cover being moved or destroyed *Being shot *Not being killed when it is supposed to *An environmental change not occurring Points Points are awarded to each team (or to each player in FFA) for the following actions: *'+1 point' for killing an enemy AI *'+2 points' for killing an enemy player *'+1 point' for each friendly AI who survived the round (does not include players) *'+3 points' for eliminating all enemy AI and players in the round (last man standing bonus) *'+1 point' for kills by an AI due to a broken link *'''-1 point''' for killing a friendly AI *'''-3 points''' for killing a friendly player Appearance/Loadouts Players begin each round with different weapons, and their secondary color is changed to distinguish them from previous rounds. Their primary color, the team color, does not change. *The first round (white secondary) starts players with nothing but a pistol. *The second round (green secondary) starts players with an assault rifle and a grenade. *The third round (last round for 3v3 and 6 player FFA, orange secondary) starts players with a precision rifle and a shotgun. *The fourth round (last round for 2v2 and 4 player FFA, purple secondary) starts players with an assault rifle and a pistol. *The fifth and final round (black secondary) starts players with a precision rifle, shotgun, and a grenade. Tips *Use the first round to set up cover for the second, as the pistol is weak and won't be as effective as the other weapons in a gunfight. *Use the grenade in the second round to destroy the cover set up by enemy players in the first round, and use the assault rifle to kill other enemy players and AI. *Use the third round to either: **Eliminate enemies from afar to save your AI **Sneak up behind enemy AI (players can hear footsteps, AI won't react) and kill them **Set up for the fourth round, if applicable. *Use the fourth round to kill enemy AI who attempted to break links, and to break the links of friendly AI to change the situation, and prepare for the fifth round, if applicable. *Use the fifth round to dynamically change the game, by destroying cover, breaking links, and killing players and AI. Category:Games